La Melodía del Corazón
by Candida Grandchester
Summary: Minific basado en FS Candy Candy, bien cortito, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_La melodía del corazón._

_Por_

_Candida Grandchester_

_Basado en Candy Candy la Historia Final por Mizuki_

Corro lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permiten. Estas clases de francés con la hermana Clair cada día son más largas y pesadas. 30 miserables minutos de descanso y luego la hora de la cena, cuanta razón tenían los chicos al comparar el colegio con una cárcel.

Corro a toda prisa hacia la segunda colina de Pony, en sus pensamientos un chico de hermosos ojos verde azules aparece, se me hace imposible dejar de pensar en él, hasta en la sopa llego a verle.

Desde aquel día no lo he vuelto a ver, instintivamente toco mis labios, aun puedo sentir el sabor de su boca.

¿Porqué me besaste Terry?, yo no soy una chica fácil. Sigo molesta contigo !mucho! no te imaginas cuanto, aun así, te extraño. Todos los días espero verte en la segunda colina de Pony, pero no has vuelto, quizás está enojado conmigo porque lo golpeé, ah pero qué esperaba, que le agradeciera.

Tengo que dejar de hablar sola, si alguna de las monjas me ve, puede llegar a pensar que me estoy poniendo loca o quizás poseída por algún demonio y decidan encerrarme en el cuarto de castigo y exorcizarme.

Continúo mi carrera , necesito acostarme en la hierba y respirar aire puro, quizás la escena del crepúsculo me ayude necesito aclarar mis pensamientos, desde ese día, ando descolocada, no sé qué pensar sobre Terry… A veces es tan arrogante, otras tan dulce y tierno, de repente hago un comentario y se encierra dentro de ese caparazón impenetrable.

continúa su carrera hacia la segunda colina de Pony mientras los últimos rayos del sol tiñen de tonos magenta y púrpura el cielo.

¿que es esa melodía tan dulce?, escucho mas atenta, entre el desaforado latir de mi corazón y mi respiración agitada no logro discernir de donde provenía, agudizo mi oído para deducir de donde viene, es del salón de música.

Pero quien tocará una melodía tan hermosa y serena. Trato de ver quien es pero desde el suelo es imposible, el salón de música se encuentra en el segundo nivel, observo todo el alrededor, ¡Eureka!, hay un árbol justo frente a una de las grandes ventanas, lo escalo y ubico una gruesa rama del legendario árbol que se extiende desde el tronco dándome la bienvenida. Me siento con cuidado de no caerme y levanto mi rostro aguzando la vista para ver quien es el grandioso interprete, casi me caigo de mi lugar, es Terry quien toca el piano con maestría, sus largos dedos se extienden por las teclas de marfil OH decirlo de esa manera es un sacrilegio, sus dedos no tocan las teclas, ellos parecen que las acarician.

Yo sabía que eras bueno, sólo un corazón noble puede tocar una melodía tan sublime. Mi corazón está henchido de felicidad, cierro mis ojos saboreando cada nota, siento que mi cuerpo se adormece un poco y recuesto mi espalda en el tronco. Terry no me verá, él también tiene los ojos cerrados.

Totalmente ajeno a la intromisión de Candy Terry continua tocando el piano mientras mentalmente le dedica cada nota, pero no solamente ella turba sus pensamientos, otra mujer también lo tiene atormentado. Él quería olvidarla, pero su carta llegó en un momento vulnerable, el rechazo de Candy, lo regresó a sus días de ostracismo, no iba a clases, no salía de su cuarto, solamente hoy se dio el lujo de ir al salón de música, movido por la misiva de aquella dama.

Aun no encontraba como enfrentarse a Candy después de aquel día en que quiso expresar su amor a través de un beso y cual fue su reacción, golpearlo y decirle que el jardinero no sería tan bruto.

Pensé que te gustaba, ahora no sé qué creer, sin más se detuvo y levantó la cabeza, sus dedos aun sobre las teclas, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba ella. Sus rubios rizos brillaban a través de las verdes ramas de viejo roble y su uniforme blanco no la ocultaba también como ella pensaba.

¿Qué hago? – ella quizás no quiere hablar conmigo. Debo admitirlo, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de no volver a escuchar su sonrisa cantarina, de no verme reflejado en la esmeralda de sus ojos, de no volver a ver esas caras cuando río a costa suya, tengo miedo a perderla.

Me envalentono y abro la boca.

¡Que idiota soy!, más de un mes que no nos vemos y esto es lo que sale de mi boca. Desde aquí puedo ver sus ojos casi salidos de sus orbitas.

Es seguro que si buscan el significado de la palabra estupidez, en vez de una descripción, encontraran una foto mía.

Mi cuerpo está agarrotado, no logro mover un músculo, parece como si me hubieran clavado al taburete.

Candy por favor no te vayas, la veo ponerse de pie sobre esa rama y mi corazón late desbocado, tengo un nudo en la garganta, las palabras se me atoran, si pierdo esta oportunidad jamás volverá a dirigirme la palabra.

De nuevo digo algo y la veo debatirse entre si quedarse o irse.

Por favor no te vayas… no sé si esto ultimo lo pensé o lo dije en voz alta.

Continuará….


	2. Capitulo II

_**La melodía del corazón.**_

_**Capitulo II**_

_Por_

_Candida Grandchester_

_Basado en Candy Candy la Historia Final por Mizuki_

_Oh Terry, si estaba molesta contigo desde el día del festival de mayo ahora lo estoy más. Como te atreves a compararme con un animal, ¡que si las monas aprecian la música! Y para colmo me mira con esa sonrisa de medio lado, tan suya, tan arrogante._

_Lo mejor es que me vaya, no puedo llegar tarde a la hora de la cena y tampoco podré llegar a la Segunda Colina de Pony, todo para qué, para que un mocoso engreído me llame Mona._

Lo miro ahí sentado su mirada fija en mi, agarro la rama con intención de bajar entonces lo veo ponerse de pie y escucho que dice por favor no te vayas…

Hay urgencia en su voz, puedo ver que él está tan sorprendido como yo.

**¿Qué acabo de hacer?, ¡le dije que no se fuera!, yo estoy suplicando, luego de su rechazo y de que me comparara con el jardinerito. Además por su expresión creo que la asusté. Piensa rápido, no que muy inteligente**.

Vamos Candy ven, acaso a una mona como tú se le olvidó como saltar.

Lo veo llamarme con ese mote horrible que usa para mí, pero su sonrisa es tan hermosa que me hace olvidar por completo lo del otro día. El sol casi se esta poniendo y los últimos rayos se proyectan en la sala de música, llenándolo de tonos sepia, la piel de Terry parece de bronce y sus ojos brillan con una alegría que no había visto antes, pensándolo mejor una vez vi sus ojos brillar con ese mismo fulgor… cuando bailamos el vals, nuestras risas llenaron todos los rincones del bosque hasta que me besó, luego yo le golpeé y el hizo lo mismo, después me subió a ese caballo, ahora entiendo todo.

Quisiera saltar lo antes posible de aquí, pero no puedo apartar los ojos de los suyos desde el festival no había vuelto a mirarle.

Candy si quieres disfrutar un poco más de mi música, salta y ven o ¿eres una persona tan rencorosa?

Me decido a saltar a través de la ventana, al final de cuentas es para disfrutar de la música y no de él. Su sonrisa se extiende aun más en su cara, me aferro a la cortina mis piernas al parecer se han convertido en gelatina, incapaces de sostenerme.

Para ser una mona estás en forma, le escucho decir y toca las teclas con un toque fuerte de sus manos. ¡Que estúpida soy! volví a caer en su juego, aferro la cortina con mas fuerza decidida a irme entonces le escucho de nuevo, su voz se torna seria y llena de urgencia.

No te vayas, mientras tocaba estaba pensando en ti.

Terry no mentía su corazón se llenó de júbilo al verla sentada sobre aquella rama con los ojos cerrados escuchándolo tocar, aquello parecía la continuación de un sueño. No podía negar que verla así tan cerca hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

Luego de su fatídica demostración de amor, no tuvo valor de enfrentarse a ella, mucho menos de dirigirle la palabra, todos los días la esperaba en la segunda Colina de Pony escondido entre las ramas de un árbol. Se avergonzaba de su cobardía pero que otra cosa podía hacer. La veía mirar a todos lados, quizás buscándole, para evitarlo tal vez, se contentaba con verla así, acostada sobre la hierba, con sus ojos cerrados, él hacia lo mismo y por momentos pensaba que ambos intercambiaban una conversación, no se explicaba como, pero era como hilos invisibles que unían sus corazones.

Hoy a diferencia de días anteriores movido por algo mas fuerte que él, desvió su camino cuando se dirigía a la Segunda Colina, quizás fue la carta de aquella mujer que lo hizo tocar otra vez el piano pero cuando sus dedos tocaron las teclas, fue otra la que plagó sus pensamientos.

Candy…

Ahora la tenía en frente aferrada a esa cortina cual salvavidas.

Estaba pensando en mí, ¿escuché bien?, gracias a Dios estoy de espaldas a él de lo contrario vería mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le voy a pagar con la misma dosis de sarcasmo.

Esa es la única manera en que puedes pensar en mí tocando una melodía tan ruidosa y molesta, me giro poniéndome totalmente frente a él sin moverme de mi puesto justo al lado de la ventana, cruzo los brazos en actitud displicente, el sonríe y se sienta en el taburete, entonces sus dedos vuelven a tocar esa melodía maravillosa.

No lo puedo evitar, mis pies cobran vida y voy junto a él, me coloco justo detrás, lo observo tocar con tanta pasión, sus hombros se mueven vigorosamente y su pelo se agita.

Toca la última tonada y le escucho decir que esa mujer tocaba esta melodía para él, Canción de Cuna de Mozart. Me está confiando sus intimidades sobre su madre.

Ella tocaba esta melodía para hacerme ir a la cama a dormir.

Con razón me sentí un poco adormecida hace un momento. Me parece que sonríe porque sus hombros se agitan un poco. Ella tocaba magistralmente esta melodía.

Yo no puedo tocar el piano, pensé. Creo que me siento celosa. Terry voltea y me mira con asombro, últimamente digo las cosas cuando creo que las pienso.

\- Porque me miras así

\- Acabas de decir que te sientes celosa.

Me confirma mis sospechas.

-Es que yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de mis padres.

Es cierto candy es huérfana, cuéntame mas de ti.

Comunicándose otra vez con ese lenguaje que solo el corazón entiende Candy comenzó a contar a Terry sobre el hogar de Pony.

-Sabes mis padres me abandonaron en el Hogar de Pony, la verdad sea dicha no pudieron elegir mejor lugar para mi. La Srta. Pony y la hermana María son mis madres, la señorita Pony es tan dulce y amable y la hermana María no es como las mojas de aquí que siempre andan enojadas, ella es muy chistosa y alegre, aunque sabe dar sus sermones cuando es necesario.

Dime mas, quiero conocerte. Volvió a pensar Terry

-Bueno te cuento que ninguno de los niños del Hogar pudo ganarme escalando árboles, así que soy la campeona.

-También eres la campeona de las pecas.

-¿Celoso porque no tienes ninguna?

-Me gustan mucho tus pecas Candy. Terry no podía creer que había dicho aquello, ambos se miraron sonrojados y apenados por las emociones que se gestaban dentro de su ser. Terry sintió la necesidad imperiosa de expresar a Candy sus sentimientos, buscando la fuerza dentro de sí comenzó a hablar.

-Candy, yo

El sonido lejano de la campana anunciaba que dentro de 5 minutos iniciaba la cena

Cre - creo que es mejor que me vaya o luego me amonestaran por llegar tarde.

El sol ya se había ocultado y ambos estaban envueltos en la tenue oscuridad del ocaso.

-Candy iras a Estados Unidos en vacaciones de verano, me imagino.

Acercándose a la ventana ella logró responder, - no me invitaron sospecho que tendré que tomar las clases de verano en Escocia.

¡Escocia!, esas letras retumbaron en los oídos de Terry, yo tengo una casa en Escocia, pensó.

Candy agarró el marco de la ventana y antes de saltar dijo.

-Terry quiero que sepas que ya no temo más a los caballos.

Quieres ir a mi casa en Escocia.

Candy no supo si aquello fue un susurro del viento pero su corazón se calentó de alegría y corrió hacia el antiguo edificio de ladrillos, mientras su corazón gritaba que si quería ir a Escocia con Terry.

_Querido Diario._

_Hoy confirmé mis sospechas sobre T.G. él es bueno, yo sabia que sus ojos no mentían, detrás de esa fachada de arrogancia hay un muchacho bueno, dulce y un poco asustado a que lo dañen._

_Me despido hasta la próxima, creo que escribiré mucho sobre mi viaje a Escocia._


	3. Capitulo 3

_**La melodía del corazón.**_

_**Capitulo III**_

_Por_

_Candida Grandchester_

_Basado en Candy Candy la Historia Final por Mizuki_

La Villa de Terry se encuentra al otro lado del lago, desde aquí puedo verla en completa oscuridad. ¿Habrá llegado? o quizás decidió quedarse en Londres, la cabeza me da vueltas con tantas posibilidades, es posible que solo imaginara que me invitaba a venir a su Villa. Escocia es un lugar mágico para mí, el príncipe de la colina tenía un kit y una gaita, quiere decir que su familia proviene de escoceses al igual que Anthony. Mi querido Anthony, tu recuerdo vive en mi, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero mis sueños futuros… los sueños que tejí contigo ahora tienen otro rostro, mis cartas otras iniciales. Miro de nuevo hacia la villa mi corazón se salta un latido, una pequeña luz brilla en el segundo piso de la antigua construcción, mi respiración se acelera y el vaho que espiro empaña mi visión a través del cristal.

_**¿Candy qué haces?**__ \- de _pronto me veo interrumpida por Patty_\- ¿__**qué estás escribiendo?**_\- no recuerdo en qué momento escribí sobre el cristal de la ventana las iniciales de Terry, estaba tan abstraída en mis cavilaciones, T.G, las mismas iniciales que uso para nombrarlo en mi diario. Borro las letras lo más rápido que puedo del límpido cristal.

_**-Yo escribía tigre, eso es todo**_

_**¿Y porqué escribías tigre? Si se puede saber **_–Patty siempre de curiosa, quien la viera pensaría que no es nada perspicaz_**. **_Entre ella y Annie me parece que Patty es la que se ha dado cuenta de que ocurre algo entre Terry y yo. Sus ojos inteligentes me miran sin darme tregua, mientras balancea su peso de un pie a otro, sujetando sus manos tras la espalda. ¿_**Dime Patty viste a Stear esta tarde en el receso?**_

La veo sonrojarse, picarona …. Debe estar recordando el beso que le dio Stear en la mejilla. Con esto me la quito de encima

– _**podríamos cambiar de Tema Candy, quería preguntarte si ya hiciste la tarea de mañana sobre la vida de Amadeus Mozart.**_

_**No me lo recuerdes, estas monjas no tienen corazón, poner tarea en unas vacaciones y lo peor de música, mi punto débil, porqué no ponen tareas de biología, anatomía, química. Investigar la vida de Mozart no es nada, pero tener que hacer una interpretación en piano de su canción de Cuna, eso si es toda una tragedia. **_

Me tiro sin fuerzas en la cama boca arriba, mientras Patty se sienta muy erguida como toda una dama en la silla junto a la ventana.

_**Nunca llegaré a ser una dama.**_

_**No seas dramática Candy- **_esa__es Annie que acaba de llegar._** – Patty y yo te ayudaremos con las lecciones – **_como siempre Annie es la elegancia personificada, su pelo castaño lacio y lustroso, su vestido siempre impecable, al igual que su piel, blanca, sin pecas y sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo. En cambio yo tengo una rebelde melena rubia toda rizada, por mas que trato de mantenerla en su lugar siempre hay un rizo rebelde por aquí y por allá, mi uniforme; este ya no tiene remedio; casi siempre tiene una mancha, si no es de pasto, es de comida o una arruga,! es inevitable!, de mi piel mejor no hablemos… soy la viva imagen del puntillismo, si hubiera surgido en 1898 y no en 1884 diría que George Seurat se inspiró en una foto mia para hacer sus obras. Mis ojos de esos no tengo queja, dejando la modestia aun lado, ¡son hermosos!.

Mis comparaciones entre Annie y yo son interrumpidas por Patty - **es cierto Candy, **_** nosotras podemos ayudarte, yo soy buena con el violín y Annie es muy buena en el piano, también Archie puede ayudar, él estaría encantado**_.- veo como Annie baja la cabeza, mi insegura amiga, si supieras cuanto quisiera parecerme a ti, cuan hermosa eres. Constantemente llena de temores, puedes estar tranquila Annie, yo no te quitaré a Archie.

_**\- Con ustedes dos es suficiente, de ahora en adelante son mis maestras de música**_ – les hago una reverencia y todas comenzamos a reír, pero esto no acaba, agarro la primera almohada que tengo a mano y la lanzo contra Patty, tiro perfecto, directo a su cabeza.

_**-Señorita candy se ha portado muy mal, ahora mismo tendrá un castigo – **_En su papel de maestra recta, Patty se abalanza sobre mi almohada en mano y sin darnos cuenta le pegamos a Annie, la tercera Guerra mundial ha comenzado, todas reímos con fuerza envueltas en una nube de plumas blancas y corcha espuma.

_**Querido Diario.**_

_La escuela de verano ha comenzado, estas monjas en verdad son estrictas, es el primer día y nos han atiborrado de tareas. Tengo miedo de defraudar al tío abuelo, tengo miedo a que muera antes de yo convertirme en dama, ¡te he dicho que es muy viejito!_

_Las chicas se han ofrecido a ayudarme con las lecciones de música, pero no quiero importunarlas, estos días que estaremos aquí, servirán para que ellas compartan mas con los chicos. Annie podrá acercarse más a Archie. Patty y Stear esos dos ya no necesitan de mis dotes de casamentera._

_Por otro lado yo quiero estar más tiempo con T.G._

_Tuya Candice White Andrew_


	4. Capitulo IV

_**La melodía del corazón.**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

_Por_

_Cándida Grandchester_

_Basado en Candy Candy la Historia Final por Mizuki_

T. G. De Tigre, G de gato! hay Terry! Que cosas me haces decir y pensar. Pero pensándolo mejor te pareces mucho a un tigre, eres tan fuerte, sigiloso, salvaje, tierno cuando es necesario, juguetón y muy bello.

_Querido Diario._

_Hoy he pasado el día mas maravilloso, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, ya sé que ayer dije que esperaba este día fuera el peor de mi existencia, aunque a las chicas les hice creer lo contrario, cuando les insistí para que asistieran a la fiesta blanca de Elisa sin mi. Debo contarte que fue todo un fiasco. No es que me alegre del mal ajeno, si lo admito me reí de buena gana, me la imagino toda molesta porque Terry no llegó a sus dichosa fiesta, ¿a qué no adivinas porqué? , no sabes, resulta que tengo nuevo instructor de piano._

Estoy feliz y la felicidad que me embarga es tan fuerte que pongo la pluma a un lado, las emociones aun erizan mi piel y quieren brotar por cada poro y gritar que Terry me gusta y que yo le gusto. Este sentimiento al que llamamos amor se manifiesta de diferentes maneras y hay cosas que se dicen mejor con una sonrisa, con una mirada que con palabras. Hoy entre Terry y yo hubo muchas sonrisas y sobre todo muchas miradas.

Te amo más que a nada, algún día podré gritar estas palabras al mundo.

_Candy revive los momentos vividos sin sospechar que al otro lado del lago un joven rebelde dueño de su corazón también rememora la tarde que pasaron juntos._

Pensar que estaba dispuesto a asistir a la aburrida fiesta blanca de Elisa solo para verte una vez más. Candy que le hiciste a este tonto que no deja de pensar en ti. ¿Qué me hiciste?

En la oscuridad de mi cuarto me dejo llevar a los recientes momentos vividos junto a la pecosa, la brisa fresca de la lluvia me envuelve en una atmósfera mágica… el olor a hierba mojada me transporta justo al momento en que nos encontramos en el bosque.

Mientras iba a lomos de mi caballo por el bosque rumbo a la mansión Andrew escuché ese ruido ensordecedor, de algo que se rompía y luego de algo o mejor dicho alguien cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarch! Pump ¡ Que ruido fue ese?, parece que hay alguien herido, si continuo salvando personas me pondrán San Terry, ayer rescaté a la jugo de limón de la señorita Leagan que casi se ahoga y hoy espero no sea al caramelo de ajo de su hermano, todo menos eso.

¡Miren nada mas!, no sabía que en este bosque había un Tarzán y para colmo pecoso. Ella me mira haciendo un puchero mientras se soba su retaguardia, mejor no pensar en esa parte de su anatomía, hago otra de mis bromas para disfrazar mi aturdimiento.

**¿Acaso Tarzán pecoso está perdiendo sus habilidades?.**

**Terry deja de bromear**\- finge estar molesta, me encanta cuando hace muecas.

**¿Porqué no estas en la fiesta blanca?-** baja la cabeza, acaso la acida Leagan le hizo algo a mi pecosa.

**No me invitaron** – le escucho decir en voz baja

**Si tú no vas yo tampoco.**

**Pero Elisa se molestará sino asistes, esta fiesta es en tu honor.**

**Me importa un soberano **\- soy interrumpido por ella, ya no fumo, no digo palabras descompuestas, en fin soy un hombre domado.

**No digas palabrotas.**

**Trato hecho y qué planes tienes para esta tarde a parte de caerte de los árboles.**

**Ninguno, estoy sola, las chicas y los chicos están en la fiesta.**

**¿Quieres venir a mi Villa?- que no me rechace.**

**Claro que si- **mi corazón late desbocado, ella ha aceptado pasar la tarde conmigo, voy a tentar a la suerte otra vez.

**El otro día en el salón de música me pareció escucharte decir que ya no temes a los caballos, ¿estoy en lo cierto?**

Ella me mira con sus hermosas esmeraldas y sonríe levemente – **escuchaste bien.**

**Entonces no te incomodará montar a Theodora.- **Antes de que responda, la tomo por la cintura y la subo delante de mí, dejo que se acomode, me dice bruto y unas cuantas palabrotas más. Bromeo un poco para romper el hielo.

**Hoy es mi día de suerte pensar que iba rumbo a la fiesta de una hiena y terminé cazando a una mona pecosa.**

**Nunca cambiaras Terry**

**Aunque sea un hombre mayor siempre seré el mismo Candy.**

**Es la primera vez que me dices Candy en toda la tarde.**

**No te gusta, ¿prefieres que te diga Tarzán pecoso?**

**Noooo, digo si, si me gusta que me llames Candy - **gira un poco su rostro hacia el mío, no tientes la suerte pecosa, unos pocos centímetros separan nuestras bocas, como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, la veo sonrojarse, vuelve a mirar hacia el frente, la siento mas relajada en mis brazos, recuesta su cuerpo en mi torso y he llegado a la gloria, sus rizos me hacen cosquillas en la nariz, rodeo su cintura con mi brazo izquierdo. De nuevo ella habla.

**¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la tarde?. – **tan perdido en la sensación de tenerla cerca que no había notado que estábamos parados en el mismo lugar. Fustigo a la yegua para que se mueva y avanzamos a paso lento hacia la villa, quiero disfrutar cada segundo junto a Candy.

El paseo a caballo fue tan especial, ir en los brazos de esa persona, de esa persona a la que amas, aun siento su brazo sosteniendo firmemente mi cintura y su olor. Terry hueles delicioso, me encanta ese olor a madera, cítricos y menta que expide tu piel.

Llegamos en un silencio cómodo a la Villa, tan diferente a ese día del festival de Mayo.

Cuando entramos Terry hizo otra de las suyas.

**Cuidado Candy un tigre.**

**Aaaaaaaah **– grité al ver semejante animal con los colmillos y las garras afuera, mirándome directamente, abracé a Terry con fuerza.

**Si a una chica quieres abrazar** – ese tonto me jugó una broma, era un animal disecado. Fingí molestarme mucho y le pegué fuerte en el pecho. Tampoco voy a ser tan obvia, demostrando que su broma me gustó.

La villa está llena de historia familiar y de artículos que han pasado de generación en generación, cuadros, armaduras que parecen estar vivas. La oscuridad le daba una atmosfera mágica al antiguo lugar a pesar de ser tan antiguo la Villa tiene un esplendor que el tiempo no ha podido marchitar.

**¿No tienes sirvientes? **

**No, siempre estoy solo, la familia Gous trabaja aquí, ellos cuidan de mi cuando vengo y se quedan con nuestros caballos. Esta villa los Grandchester no la visitan, ahora el duque visita la Villa familiar en ****Windermere pero yo nunca he ido ahí. Esta villa hace mucho que no era visitada** – Terry voltea hacia mí sonriendo, que me habrá querido decir.

Lo veo encender varias velas colocadas en los candelabros, una brisa fría entra por una de las ventanas.

**Parece que va a llover, será mejor que cerremos las ventanas, me ayudas Candy. Nunca olvidaré el verano que pasé aquí con el duque y una actriz americana.**

Mi corazón se hundió al escuchar esa íntima confesión de Terry. Cuando terminamos de cerrar todo, el cuarto comenzó a brillar con tonos dorados, a pesar de lo intimo del ambiente no pude evitar abrazarme, sentía un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, Terry desapareció y luego volvió sosteniendo una tela blanca, que resultó una bata que puso con sumo cuidado sobre mis hombros. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su toque. Soy muy joven e inexperta, no sé como responder a todas estas sensaciones que comienzan a gestarse en mi cuerpo.

El también está nervioso, por mas que trate de disfrazarlo con su humor negro y sus bromas, puedo percibirlo, su toque sobre mis hombros, sus manos temblaban.

**Será mejor que encienda el fuego de la chimenea.**

**¿Sabes como se hace o necesitas ayuda? **

**Pecas por quien me tomas** – pone sus manos en jarras parado junto a la chimenea, me parece que herí su orgullo**\- mira y aprende.**

Sorprendentemente encendió el fuego con gran facilidad, luego se sentó sobre la alfombra Persa frente a la chimenea. Yo estaba parada en el mismo lugar donde me dejó cuando me puso la bata.

Estaba un poco petrificada y asustada, quizás no debí venir, qué pensaría la tía abuela si supiera que estaba sola con un chico en su casa.

¿Qué pasa Candy?, pareces un poco asustada. ¡Y que esperabas soberano tonto!, traes a una chica decente a tu casa, que por cierto, está sola sin sirvientes, además con la fama que te precede el rebelde del colegio San Pablo y tu curriculum vitae de roba besos. Soy un imbécil.

Quisiera poder decirte ven junto a mi, no tengas miedo.

**-Candy ven junto al fuego…- **ven junto a mí.

Y ella vino.

_Continuará…_

**Notas de mí para ustedes:**

**Dulce Lu**: hola muchas gracias por leer mis locuras. Como toda Terrytana me quedé con deseos de ver mas miel y derroche de amor entre nuestra parejita. Opino igual que tú Candy es la mas linda, pero ella no se daba cuenta de eso, en varios capítulos la vemos cuestionarse.

**Dalia**: me alegra que te gustara y si, esa es la magia de FS, todos esos momentos hermosos entre candy y Terry, a mi nadie me quita que anohito es Terry.

**Skarllet Northman** : verdad que si, son la pareja ideal.

**Conny** Hola otra vez, me gusta hacerte sonreír, espero que este te haya hecho sonreír aun más.

**Liz carter**: no te me quejes, mira que este minific estaba pensado finalizar en dos capítulos y ya voy por el cuarto, espero cerrar con el siguiente, espero terminar mi fic en unos meses, ahí si tendrán mucho para leer.

**Ely Alvarez**, ¿qué esperabas?, que le iba a dejar de maestras a la Annie y a Patty no, nada de eso, espera al cap.5 y verás.

**Mi trilli Jari** holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, en serio me andas leyendo que honor. ¿Cuándo actualizas?

**Hola Dianis** que gusto leer un review tuyo. Sabes como ando de complicada, así que no te quejes.

**Asasceca : espero aun me sigas.**

**Darling eveling** : gracias por leerme

**Iris Adriana**: gracias por tu comentario.


End file.
